interview de odd
by vivilyokofan
Summary: interview de odd fait en public par vivi et retranscrit pas kizuna


L'interview de Odd par Vivi, retranscrit par Kizuna

(20 avril 2004, sur radio Lyoko vers 18h)

* * *

Petit débat pour la création de radio Lyoko…  
Trash-palace, le créateur du site tchatteurs.com avait des problèmes sur la radio diffusée dans son salon. Innocemment, votre servante lance une idée :  
  
Kizuna – Fais ta propre radio : Radio Lyoko (il y avait ici un beau logo mais bon…) […] et Vivi fait l'animatrice…   
  
Et voilà le résultat…le projet est lancé…Voici une interview exclusive de Odd par Vivi !!  
  
Cet enregistrement a été réalisé le mardi 20 avril 2004 aux alentours de 18h…Les nombreux textes parasites (désole ) ont été supprimés au montage…  
L'intégralité des répliques de Odd et de Vivi sont la propriété exclusive de Vivi, la lyokofolle©.  
Des Smileys ont été retranscrits pour coller le mieux possible à l'ambiance du moment…  
  
L'intégralité de l'interview avec l'intégralité des parasites en bonus est disponible sur Kizushop.com au prix fantastique de 10 Euros !

* * *

Vivi – ALORS bienvenue sur Radio Lyoko !  
  
Vivi – Tout de suite nous allons écouter la super musique du générique "un monde sans danger" !  
  
Un temps  
  
Kizuna s'enflamme ( - Une interview de Odd!!!)  
  
Vivi – Alors Odd. Vos impressions ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de vous retrouver devant une bande de lyokofan ?  
Odd – ah ben franchement, je pensais pas que des gens pouvaient être aussi gravement atteints…  
Vivi – Hum... je vois!!!!! Autre question, où avez-vous trouvé Kiwi ?  
Odd – Oh, Kiwi et moi c'est une longue histoire… En fait il est venu me chercher une fois à l'école et j'ai eu pitié de lui (car il avait faim et il bouffait mes godasses) alors je l'ai ramené chez moi…Ma mère a crisé mais depuis je l'ai gardé.  
Vivi – Ok. Donc entre vous c'est une grande histoire?  
Odd – Oh oui, ça, Kiwi et moi c'est pour la vie... personne ne peut nous séparer, surtout pas une fille…   
  
Un temps  
  
Vivi – Voyons Odd… Qu'avez-vous ressenti la première fois que vous êtes allé sur Lyoko?  
Odd – Ah ! C'est une sensation très étrange ; rien n'est pareil que sur terre, et surtout la vue est meilleure (on a Aelita) !  
  
Odd – Oups ! Kiwi va savoir que je l'ai trompé !   
  
Là, Ellie en a marre…elle ne comprend plus rien…  
  
Vivi – Odd, comment réagissez-vous quand vous apprenez que les gens vous prennent pour une fille ?  
…  
Vivi – Alors alors....  
Odd – Quoi ?! Ça existe ça ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Vivi – Ben oui hélas… des gens comme nous vous prennent pour une fille…  
Odd – Ralala les gens… c'est débile, pourtant ça se voit que je suis un garçon...non ?   
Vivi – Euh...ben...non mais c'est pas grave. Autre question : celle que toutes les filles se demandent… Avez-vous une petite amie ?  
  
Kizuna contact la régie (– Allô, Radio Lyoko? Je peux poser une question?)  
  
Celiora s'inquiète (– ah ! Il a une petite amie ???)  
  
Vivi – C'est quoi ta question Kizu ?  
  
Un temps…  
  
Vivi – Alors Kizu ?  
  
Celiora commence à paniquer (– Attendez, j'ai pas compris…Odd a une petite amie ???)  
  
Kizuna – Ben...Quel est le nom de son styliste ?  
Vivi – Coupure de Radio Lyoko (petite minute de pause…)  
  
En aparté…Vivi (– Histoire de faire durer le suspens…)  
  
Un temps…  
  
Vivi – Bon ! L'antenne reprend !  
  
Vivi – Alors Odd, réponse à la question…  
Odd – C'était quoi déjà...   
Odd – J'ai eu une petite amie mais maintenant je suis libre ! Enfin façon de parler…  
Vivi – C'est-à-dire ?  
Odd – Ben je me réserve pour Kiwi  
  
Odd en aparté…(- Et Aelita mais chut ! C'est un secret…)  
  
Vivi – Odd se réserve pour Kiwi et Aelita…  
Odd – RAH !! Chut ! Fallait pas le dire ! Kiwi va me tuer !!  
  
Ellie rougit (– Odd et moi = amoureux)  
  
Celiora se résigne  
  
Odd – Ellie !!!! Ah non ! Sûrement pas !!  
  
Ellie est triste   
  
Vivi – Ellie, pleure pas y'en aura d'autres…  
Odd – Ben pleure pas. Tu sais, des fans j'en ai des tas et c'est pas pour ça que je vais sortir avec toute.  
  
Lena-yu est indignée…   
  
Un temps   
  
Vivi –– Alors Odd dernière question : pouvez-vous nous dire le nom de votre styliste personnel?  
Odd – Il s'appelle SuperMauve ! C'est un gars qui a bossé très dur pour faire mes vêtements, vraiment, c'est un gars super ! Et j'adore ces créations, elles sont...comment dire…très ... originales !!  
  
Vivi – Merci Odd d'avoir accepté de nous dévoiler une partie de votre vie (on vous en demandait pas autant) ! Bientôt nous recevrons Yumi qui nous parlera de son aventure compliquée avec Ulrich !C'était Vivi, la lyokofan dans une interview exclusive de Odd  
  
Vivi – A vous les studios !

Retour à la page précédente


End file.
